


Never Kili Without Fili Nor Fili Without Kili

by Verbophobic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Growing up it was always Fili and Kili, on the quest it was always Kili and Fili. Never was it Kili OR Fili





	Never Kili Without Fili Nor Fili Without Kili

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rework of an old one shot i did back in 2013 so if it seems very very familiar that is why.

Heavy rains pelted the company of dwarves and a single hobbit, who insisted on complaining as if it would make the weather or situation any better. All the little man did in reality was create bitter tension between himself and the rest of the company who endured the freezing waters in silence. Mostly. There were two who did grumble too lowly for the hobbit to hear, but loud enough for each other to keep the conversation going.

Fili was getting more and more irritated by the hobbit’s complaints and he was sure that if his little brother, Kili, hadn’t been right next to him he would have gone and throttled their little burglar. Only when Kili made a grumbled comment about how perhaps the rain might freeze the hobbits mouth shut and save them all from the bothersome tirade did Fili hoot with laughter. He kept walking even as his loud voice boomed all around them earning a look from their uncle.

Kili kept up with the joke though and talked on, “Perhaps his feet will be the next to freeze, sticking him to this path so we may carry on and not hear his complaints for the rest of the journey.” Both brothers shared a morbid grin with each other. Normally they weren’t this pessimistic but they were soaked right down to their sturdy dwarven bones with freezing water and the complaining only caused them to be further irritated. It was only the company of each other that really kept them sane with the hobbits complaints.

Yet neither knew that they would be without each other soon, it had never crossed their minds at all since the start of this quest and likely never would have if not for the giants. HAving grown up with no father and a very small home they had rarely ever spent time apart, even sharing the only bedroom apart from their mother’s.

Fili may have been older than Kili but a few short years- well short in dwarven ages- but with their father gone they had stuck together as they struggled to grow and learn with no father figure until Thorin stepped in. Rarely did the two part even with their uncles tutilige starting up.

They knew that the lasses they chased through the town center would come and go as they were always little more than a distraction to the princes. Even the adults that would teach them as Thorin and Dis worked came and went as easily as a quick tumble in the hay. Thorin and Dis may have been there for them, but there was a distinct lack that the adults had for the boys, they were more of teachers than friends and the boys needed friends; which each other became. So it was always Kili and Fili, or Fili and Kili. Never Fili or Kili.

Now though as the stone giants battle began and raged on Kili felt a distinct terror fill him. The giant they were upon stood up and began to move, tearing the brothers away from each other. FIli was reaching a hand out, trying to grab onto Kili who nearly fell off the edge of the knee trying to grasp the elder. But neither arms were long enough and their fingertips grazed each other as they shared a horrible look of fear. Fili was being taken away and there was nothing Kili could do except stand by and watch as his brother held on for dear life. Sickness settled into the pit of Kili’s stomach.

He wanted to throw up because of the fear as he watched his brother from the safety he had on his ledge. ‘Why?!’ Kili thought as his face paled, ‘Why didn’t you jump to this side? Just jumped and grab onto me? Please- don’t leave me Fili!’ Kili watched as the stone giant’s leg- as that was where Fili was- slammed into the mountain. From Kili’s lips wrenched a horrible gut wrenching shriek. It tore from him like that of a swore being removed from an orc.

No-! Fili just couldn’t be dead! Not yet! They had a journey ahead and a life to live together!

Kili ran with the other dwarves to where the impact had been made and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Apparently just before impact the company jumped onto a ledge below and landed fairly safely. It was there that Fili laid looking quite dazed like the rest that were there. But by Durin’s beard, his brother was alive and well! It wasn’t going to be just Kili, it was staying as Kili and Fili- or FIli and Kili!

Helping Fili to stand, and not daring to let go, they hugged tightly and whispered in Khuzdul to each other. “We must find shelter!” Their uncle bellowed out and no one disagreed in the least with him.

Not one of the company seemed to notice that the brothers held hands, or if they did no one mentioned it. The two kept sharing whispered words with each other, making sure the other knew about the fear and not wanting to risk losing the other. The other dwarves did not care to listen in for they all knew how dear the brothers were to each other. “I thought you were dead,” Kili rasped to Fili as they carried on.

“Me too.” THe way FIli replied told Kili he felt as if his own life flashed before his eyes. THis was one of the few times the brothers were serious about something.

“Fi, don’t ever do that again. I don’t know what I would do if I were to lose you.” Kili gripped onto his brother tighter and the panic that filled his eyes was missed as they struggled to keep walking in the downpour looking for shelter.

“Nor I you,” Fili agreed with his brothers sentiments. “If I promise not to get close to deaths door again, will you promise the same?”

“Aye.” Kili said softly just as they entered a cave that needed scouting.

As Fili faced him and they put hands on each other’s shoulder and their head together Fili spoke softly "Then, brother of mine, I promise never to get that close to death again without you." He smiled softly not thinking his words through all the way.

“Nor I, you.” He agreed softly before they detached and began to search through the cave, double checking other’s work of scouting.

.~:*:~.

“Ki,” Fili’s voice was weak from under his brother. He laid upon the ground and looked up into Kili’s teary eyes. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep my promise.” The arrow protruded from Fili’s chesk like a torch in the darkest of nights. It drew Kili like a moth to the flame as it was the only thing keeping FIli alive while at the same time killing him.

Fili’s eyes were growing dim and distant as Kili leaned over him, his dark brown hair acting as a curtain and shrouding them from the horror and bloodshed around them. “Don’t.” He sobbed out, a choked cough fighting to escape and blood dripped from his lips to land on Fili’s pale cheek. Yet the older was far too gone to notice that the younger bled. “Don’t worry, please. You didn’t break anything. I’m right here. I’m with you.”

“Ki- I love you. Please-” He let out a harsh breath and blood dripped from the corner of his lips, “Please don’t leave me.” His tears flowed solidly leaving trails that disappeared into his blond mane. 

“I wont, I won’t ever leave you Fi.” Kili promised his brother as he too cried heavily. Fili was fading fast and as they clasped hands he had to make sure he got his last words out before it was too late. “I love you too, Nadad.”

“Nadadnith…” A breath left him and the tears stopped flowing from the older of the two.

When Fili’s eyes glazed over and he was no more Kili fell to his side and helf tighter to Fili’s hand. Blood driped out of his mouth, staining his lips red as he struggled to speak. “I’ll be there soon, wait for me?” He begged as he curled up to encircle his brothers head and keep him better protected from the massacre that was still ongoing. From his back jutted five orcish arrows all tipped with a deadly poison.It was only moments later that his body gave a great shudder then stilled as he joined his brother.

It was never Kili without Fili, nor was it Fili without Kili.


End file.
